


Ship Headcanons

by riottkick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, NXT Takeover: New York, Otp ask meme, Post Survivor Series 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Headcanons for ships i write on my tumblr. All put into one.Ratings my vary for each chapter!





	1. Ruby and Alexa Post Survivor Series 2018

After Survivor Series, Alexa rushes to find Ruby instead of celebrating with the team. She's upset with herself that she had to do that.

Ruby at first is too upset to talk, but soon gives in when Alexa pouts.

Ruby can't say "No" to Alexa when she pouts. She just can't.

Alexa tells her she was sorry for taking her off the team, but Ruby assures her she deserved it.

Alexa agrees with her

They sit in silence for a little, not awkward silence, but a peaceful silence.

Ruby is the first to speak up, telling Alexa she loves her.

Alexa smiles, and is taken a back, because this was the first time any of them has said the three words "I love you."

Alexa says it back, and Ruby was getting worried that maybe Alexa didn't feel the same.

The rest of the night, they cuddle. Ruby tells Alexa she loves the outfits she's been wearing and Alexa laughs but tells her thank you.

She's been wearing outfits inspired by her girlfriend, but will never admit it. (Ruby knows but still loves bring it up).

Ruby is the first to fall asleep, and Alexa soon falls asleep after.


	2. OTP Ask Meme  (1 through 5) Ruby Riott/Liv Morgan

_Who offers their jacket when the other is cold?_

Ruby offers her jacket to Liv whenever Liv is cold, because she has the habit of leaving hers at the hotel/their house. 

 

_Who giggles uncontrollably when the other playfully picks them up?_

 

Liv giggles uncontrollably when Ruby picks her up mostly, but when Liv picks Ruby up? She can't stop laughing for a good twenty minutes. 

_Who compliments the other in front of everyone?_

 

Liv compliments Ruby in front of everyone for the sole purpose of making her blush. Ruby's face is quick to heat up and redden when Liv tells her how cute she's looking. Sarah usually teases Ruby for how easy it is to make her blush.

_Who is more likely to tell the other a pun and what is the other’s reaction to the pun?_

Ruby is more likely to tell a pun to Liv, and Liv usually rolls her eyes and smiles. She'll tease her telling her “Did you try and steal that from Becky?” and Ruby will pout and say no.

 

_When one of them has a bad day, what does the other do to help cheer them up?_

When Ruby has a bad day, Liv will cuddle her. Having Liv's arms around her makes her feel a lot better. She'll also make Ruby's favorite food for her, and she'll run her a bath.

When Liv is having a bad day, Ruby will buy a bag or two of jolly ranchers and will sit there and separate them. Giving all the blue ones to Liv, and spending the day distracting her. Whether it's watching tv, going to the gym, or taking a long walk.


	3. Pete Dunne x Tyler Bate

Tyler bottoms most of the time, but occasionally Pete gets in the mood to bottom.

Pete and Tyler are both adventurous, but it's more Pete that has the ideas.

Their first time together, it was very special for both of them.

They were in a hotel, however, Pete ordered flowers, and took Tyler out for a fancy restaurant.

Pete can be romantic, but since they don't have much time, it's usually a lot of quickies.

Tyler doesn't mind quickies, because its with Pete and he loves him.

Tyler loves calling Pete “Petey”, and although Pete acts annoyed, he loves it. 

Pete drives and tries to get to control the aux cord, but Tyler takes it every time.


	4. Ember/Baron Random Headcanons

\- Ember loves to bake Baron cookies. He'll tell her she doesn't have to, but she insists.   
\- Baron one days surprises her by making her dinner, and it made her whole night even better.  
\- Sometimes, Baron is the little spoon, he likes being held just as much as she does.  
\- Ember doesn't mind at all, she loves holding him.  
\- Baron picks out her color contacts sometimes. (If she's indecisive, he'll help her!)  
\- They love going to the movies together.


	5. Hurt/Comfort - Pete x Tyler

\- When Pete goes back to the locker room, he’s quiet.  
\- Too quiet, and Tyler knows he’s hurting.  
\- Instead of pushing the subject, he offers to drive to the hotel.  
\- When the two get to the hotel, Pete lays in the bed, not bothering to take off his clothes to get into something more comfortable.  
\- Tyler holds him, telling no matter what, he did an amazing job.  
\- Pete wants to cry, but he holds it in.  
\- Until Tyler tells him its okay to cry, even though everyone’s still so proud of him.  
\- Pete falls asleep first in Tyler’s arms.  
\- Both Tyler and Pete know he’s going to get his title back.


End file.
